


Tale of a middle-aged man

by Just_a_TG_fan



Category: Richard Hammond - Fandom, The Grand Tour (TV) RPF, Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 22:46:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12592208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_a_TG_fan/pseuds/Just_a_TG_fan
Summary: A sort of request for an "American Beauty" style fan fiction, obviously is an AU and Richard is not married with Mindy, short summary: Richard after a break in his marriage develop an inappropriate attraction for his best mate's nineteen years old daughter. It was supposed to be a one-shot but it take a different way, so this is part one of three maybe.Ps: never see that movie but I hope to be on the subject





	1. Close encounter

I'm panting, every thrust leave me breathless, is so hot and wet, I can't hold for long, the sweat run on my skin, my feet point hard to have more grip, I hold her tightly pushing hard, my teeth grit, my muscles twitch in the effort and then after a last mighty thrust I moan of relief. 

R: Oh my God!  
O: Well done mate!  
R: Oh Yeah! We did it! Bloody hell!

Oliver's car was stuck in a ditch, our Sunday drive in the countryside went a bit out of hand. Now the car is out and we can drive to his home where the lunch is waiting for us.

The last months was very tough, the work was frenetic and most of all my wife decided to take a break on our relationship. I wasn't surprised at all, it didn't work since a while ago, in the last years we was more friends than husband and wife, it's sad but true, it's indeed an hard situation to be used at.

Oliver and I are best mates, our is a long friendship and he's goes through a similar situation with his wife, who left him and his daughter for another man. He did his best to help me and this make me feel an horrible person because in these last weeks I developed an attraction for his beautiful almost twenty years old daughter.  
I see her grow up, I know I don't have to think of her in this way, but after the few days we passed together in the lake's district I can't avoid to fizzle every time I see her. Our holiday was fun, a good distraction for me, in my favorite place, but she act in an unusual way, she sat so close to me I can felt our legs touch, occasionally she bended in my direction so near her soft silky hair tickled my skin, she's no more a teen she's a proper woman, with a beautiful body and a sweet scent which made me crazy.

At Oliver's home his daughter Kathleen was expecting us, and as we walk in all soaked and dirty send both to take a shower with a giggle, her cute smile and the way her hair move at the side of her face as she laugh at us give me a pleasant and totally inappropriate warming sensation. I walk on the upstairs' bathroom. I struggle to take off my damp trousers and finally I'm welcomed by the hot water in the shower. The walls are thin in Oliver's house, I can hear Kathleen's voice talk and laugh while she play with the dog, even under the noise of the water, my mind wildly start fantasizing about her and before I can be aware of it, my hand is slipped between my legs to close around my growing erection. I try to get rid of this thoughts, for God's sake she's my best mate daughter, I slam a fist on the wall and turn the cold water on to clear my mind. After a while I walk out of the shower. I dry myself with a big towel and then I wrap it around my hips, I look at my reflects in the mirror combing my hair and then jump for the surprise at the sound of the door been open. I freeze, Kathleen is entered in the bathroom carrying some clean clothes and after a moment of embarrass she close the door staring at me with a bashful but fascinated expression.

We stare silently at each other, her cheeks painted red as well as mine, we start talk at the same time and the situation become even more awkward, I can't keep my hands still, messing my hair nervously and then she get close, so close I can smell the sweet scent of her hair, she's shivering, clearly embarrassed but this didn't stop her to come even closer, I stand like an idiot staring at her, looking at her white silk skin, her long eyelashes and those peachy lips who look so soft and... closer...she kiss me, lightly, pressing her body against mine, I can feel the shape of her breast through the thin cotton of the shirt, her lips tug mine despite the fact she's shrugging, God if this is pleasant but I can't do this, so I put my hands on her shoulders pushing her backwards babbling some disconnect words. She blush even more but pull out a resolute face anyways and push herself again against me, her hands on my chest and her lips dangerously close to mine. She avoid to look at me in the eyes, and her attention is stolen by the shape the towel have now, my body totally betrayed me, even if I try to distract myself, the situation is so arousing I cant do nothing to take my chap under control, her hands move down until the edge of the towel and her soft lips tease mine and I can't hold myself anymore, I push her against the sink and deepen the kiss, she moan in my mouth as my hands start explore her body, until cup her breast under her t-shirt. A voice in my head keep tell me to stop, what this is not fair and a lot more of good reasons to stop but I ignore them, she's so warm and she want me and.. Oliver voice came from downstairs taking me back to reality.  
I rudely push her away and quickly dress up, she walk out trying to don't look upset and I follow her after a while, I can't even look at my mate, I feel sick just at the thought of what happened, how I can did this to my mate? I invent a excuse to go home and jump on my car as quickly as possible saying apologies. The tyres squeal and I push hard on the throttle swearing at myself for all the journey


	2. Me, her and her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a close encounter with his best mate's daughter, Richard run straight to his female friend Bill.

Instead of go home I drive straight to Bill's house, she is a friend of mine, we know by long time since we worked together on Top Gear, in these last months she became more than a friend, after my wife left me she took care of me, in every meaning of the word, we are bed mates and she's exactly what I need now to steam up.

I frantically push the doorbell, after the third or forth ring, she finally open the door, wearing only a t-shirt and nothing more, she's rubbing her eyes, probably she's just come out of bed. She's beautiful even in that messy mood, when we worked together I never thought about her in a sexual way, she's that kind of woman who can make a sailor blush when she swear, tough and perfectly comfortable in company of men, she's always been a mate, someone with talk at the pub or playing pool with a beer, not my kind of woman to have sex with. God if I was wrong, I'm truly amazed by how she can be sensual and open minded under the sheets, she allows me to do everything I want, and when she take the lead is even better, we had a lot of fun in these months.

Bill look at me vaguely surprised muttering a good morning closing the door behind us. I don't lost time and push her against the door, I kiss her hungrily, disappointed for a moment by the fac her lips are so different from the fresh ones I left at Oliver's house, the discomfort vanish quickly as she start reply back to the kiss, running her fingers through my hair, I love it, she always do it, there's something in this simple gesture who make me feel so good. Her body is so hot under my hands, I squeeze her bottom, she wear no panties, my fingertips slip on the edge of her entrance, she's already wet, I pull her against my crotch and she moan louder, I can't wait, I open my trousers and she try to stop me, she break the kiss to tell me something but I don't care and quickly hush her covering her lips with my mouth, all I want to do now is melt in her warm and slick fold. She surrender at my touch, I can feel her lips curve in a smile under mine, I lift her leg and push hard inside her, she's so thigh, I groan and pant heavy, roughly making my way, I know I'm being selfish but I simply can't behave myself, she drive me mad. Oliver's daughter now is just a far memory, all I can feel are her moans of pleasure and the sublime sensation of her clenching around me at every thrust. She help me to lift her up completely, her legs wrapped around my waist, the gap between us totally dissolved, we pant in bliss for the reached fulfillment, I fast my pace muttering her name and random appreciation words until her nails dig in my shoulders, shrugging for the orgasm and finally I let myself go.

We breath heavy, smiling at each other, I definitely feel better now, I rest in her arms teasing her lips lightly until she stop me, she swear looking at a point behind my shoulder and when I turn to look, what I see leave me astonished, a pair of beautiful green eyes and freckled cheeks framed by red curly hairs, our eyes meet and she blush, I look back at Bill with a smirk, freeing her from the hug, I can't believe at what I saw, she hooked up the bartender of our usual pub, Sheryl, a gorgeous redhead girl who look come out from a fairytale, sometimes I completely forget Bill play in both the team.   
The situation is awkward and I decide to quickly move in the kitchen and leave the girls alone. After the first sensation of surprise I start feel a bit jealous but I can't tell if is for the fact I always had an attraction for the cute girl of the pub or for the fact Bill had spent the night with someone else instead of me, we are not in a relationship but the thought of her have sex with another person annoy me the same. I can hear part of their conversation, is quite animate, now I understood why Bill was trying to stop me, at least they start whisper and then I hear the noise of some one pushed against the door, probably Sheryl, and the inconfondible sound of kiss and moans. I put the kettle on trying to distract myself before be tempted to spy what they are doing, I feel so uncomfortable and excited a the same time, I guess if she is doing it on purpose, like a subtle way to punish me, I bet she know I did something nasty at Oliver's house, she know I was supposed to spend the day with my mate, and know as well of my attraction for Oliver's daughter, we talked about it, she laughed and told me I have middle-aged crisis, pointing at the fact I can't buy a supercar or have an affair with a younger woman, because I already have both, Bill is younger than me of almost fifteen years, so the idea of have my best mate young daughter is so wrong and arousing to be irresistible. 

The moans on the other room became louder, I search for one of Bill's cigarette packs, I quit smoking but now I really need one, I'm going mad trying to not join the two beautiful girls in the other room. Finally I found one, I light it and take a restoring drag relaxin leaned at the table, the home is become silent, I see the cute redhead go in the bedroom and then Bill walk in the kitchen, take the cigarette out of my lips and lean against the table beside me, smoking with a satisfied smirk. She ask me what happened at Oliver's house, I can't look at her in the eyes, the shame for my behavior make me feel sick again, my hand mess with my hair as I tell her of my close encounter with Kathleen. The disappointed look of Bill make me feel even worse. Sheryl join us in the kitchen just for the time to say goodbye, she's in late for her shift at the pub. Bill grab her arm, dragging her closer to passionately kiss her right in front of me. Now I'm more than sure she did it deliberately for annoy me.

I'm quite pissed off now, as Sheryl go away I roughly kiss Bill and then ask her why she was with that girl, she tell me it just happened and point out at the fact I'm the last one who can argue cause what I did this morning, she's right and this piss me off even more, I reply back it's her fault, if she joined me on our holiday in the Lake district all this mess would never happen. She tell me to fuck off, she's not my babysitter and most of all she call me a selfish bastard who always do whatever he want without care of people or consequences. I fight back the impulse of bend her on the table to fuck her hard spanking her bottom, I tell her to go fuck herself as well and furiously walk through the door.


	3. Bill's short tale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened in the previous chapter briefly narrated by Bill's point of view.

The doorbell's ring wake me up, I turn on the other side of the bed ignoring it, my face buried in a soft mass of curly red hair, I'm a bit confuse, usually in my bed there's Richard, it need me some moments and another ring from the door to realize she is the bartender of our habitual pub. Last night I was sitting at the pub and I start flirt with her, I needed a distraction from Richard, in this months he's become more than a mate and I know he only want have fun in this moment of his life, but what has begin like a way to have fun together is no more funny. I probably fall in love with him in these months and I have to take a break before fall completely, or in the end I will be hurt. So after she end her shift we talked and had some drinks in the backyard garden of the pub, we talk also of my crush for Richard and Sheryl offered to distract me. This was good, I had an attraction for her since she start work at the pub and the only man I want right now is Richard so after long time since I had a girlfriend I spent the night with her.  
Another ring from the door and I get up silently swearing, it's Sunday for God's sake, who the hell can be? I open the door and Richard is in front of me, I didn't expect to see him, so far as I know he told me he will spend the day at Oliver's house, obviously judging by his upset face something is gone wrong. I barely can say good Morning because he push me against the door kissing me with so much urgency to let me surprise, It's a few days we didn't see each other, I dreamt of his hot lips for all the week, I mess his hair, I missed Richard so much, who I want fool? I can't be ruined more than I'm. He touch me under the t-shirt, I moan in his mouth, his hands cup my bottom squeezing it with desire, his erection rub between my legs, God, I want him so badly but we can't do it here and now there's Sheryl in the other room, he have already unbuttoned his trousers and my tentative to stop him fail quickly, my words choked by his lips. He's the usual moron, he like take what he want and when he want, I love his arrogance in this kind of situations, it turn me on even more. After all I don't even care, if I really wanted stop him I could did it but I simply let myself go, I had aching for this for the last days, I moan louder while Richard finally fuck me. I don't care of nothing, I just want enjoy the sensation to have him but I can't, the ghost of the young girl float in my mind, I bet Richard did something nasty with her and I can't avoid the thought he's thinking about her right now. The sound of my name coming out from his lips wash away all this bad thoughts, I have his full attention after all and the pleasure rise until overwhelm me completely. Richard come saying my name and then we stay in each other's arms panting and smiling. He look at me so sweetly, his lips touch lightly mines, I'm melting, God I'm totally screwed, what a good way to start the day.

Obviously all gone wrong, Sheryl saw us and we had a bit of an argument, after I had calm her down, I talked with Richard about what happened before he comes here with a face like he have killed a puppy. I was so cross at the thought he putted his hands on Oliver's daughter, I annoyed him on purpose and when he argued about my night with Sheryl I simply blow up and we started bickering furiously. He goes away in anger and now I'm here like a stupid, crying for all this mess.


	4. Kathleen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Richard and Bill argue, Kathleen thought about what happened....

The lunch with dad was awkward, I could barely take the fork in my hand, bless him sometimes he's a bit dumb because I felt like I had the word "guilty" written on my forehead. I can't still believe at what I did. I don't know how I find the courage to act in that way. Now in my room, alone, I'm shaking, only at the thought of what happened my cheeks burn and my heart pound hard in my chest. I have a crush for Richard since few years ago, when I stop look at him like the daddy's funny mate and he become at my eyes a very attractive man. I know he's older than me, a lot older honestly, but he's playful and fascinating, he's so different from the guys I know, he can be serious and protective and after a minute silly and fatuous. I can't believe his wife left him, bad for her, good for me although. Now he's single, apart for that rude woman called Bill with he hang out sometimes, I quite hate her, I don't like the way Richard look at her, the fact they tell rude jokes and got both excited for stupid things, he looks an idiot when they are together, she take the worst out of him, and most of all I caught them snogging in the car once, she's a dirty girl. I'm so glad she didn't joined us on our holiday, It was the first time I could spent some time with Richard without others women around. I could had stay very close to him enjoying his company. 

I can't stop thinking about him, at this morning in the bathroom, his wet hair, his body half naked, those sensual lips I kissed, the embarrassed face he had and the passionate looks on his eyes when he pushed me against the sink, the touch of his hands, the hands of a man, gentle but rough while he deeply kissed me, his tongue explored my mouth with lust, our bodies separated only by the soft fabric of the towel, his erection against my leg...the thought of what would happen if dad didn't interrupt us send shivers of pleasure down my spine. Richard desire me, now is no more a teen's fantasy it's real. I love him and I want more, daddy have to get over it. He will be mine.


End file.
